1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device capable of preventing image sticking from occurring in a display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a display device 1 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the display device 1 comprises a display panel 10, a circuit board 12, a light guide structure 14 and two paste materials 16. The circuit board 12 and the light guide structure 14 are disposed on the display panel 10. In general, there is a light source (not shown) disposed in the light guide structure 14, so as to form a front light module. The two paste materials are formed between the circuit board 12 and the light guide structure 14, so as to electrically connect the circuit board 12 and the light source. When the display device 1 is operated in an environment with high temperature and high humidity for a long span of time (e.g. 240 hours), the paste materials 16 may deform due to thermal expansion and contraction, such that image sticking may occur in the display panel.